Heartless
by 146LenKu
Summary: Len Kagamine- the most popular guy in school and is also called 'Mr. Perfect' meets the solitary, fanfiction writer, Miku Hatsune who is the only girl in Vocaloid Academy that hasn't confessed to him. He then makes a deal with her to experience something he never felt before. Who would have thought that 'Mr. Perfect' had never been in love? Len x Miku. (Miku's POV)
1. Chapter 1:Talking with Mr Perfect

**Heartless**

**Len Kagamine- the most popular guy in school and is also called 'Mr. Perfect' meets the solitary, fanfiction writer, Miku Hatsune who is the only girl in Vocaloid Academy that hasn't confessed to him. He then makes a deal with her to experience something he never felt before. Who would have thought that 'Mr. Perfect' had never been in love? Len x Miku. (Miku's POV)**

**Rin: Hiyaa, minna! Another story, I see…**

**Len: Hmmm… You're quite energetic, aren't you, nee-chan?**

**Miku: Another fanfic? About Len and I?**

**Mikuo: Of course! And it might contain some RiKuo scenes like the other fics…**

**Rin: Hey! What are you doing here, Mikuo?!**

**Mikuo: Hmmm… I just can't bear living my life without you. *Rin blushes**

**Len: Hey, this is a Len x Miku fic! Not RiKuo!**

**Mikuo: Yeah, sorry…**

**Miku: Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy! Read and Review, Minna!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. Vocaloid is owned by Crypton and…**

**Miku and Len: S-E-G-A!**

**Chapter 1 –Talking with Mr. Perfect-**

I stared blankly at my laptop's monitor. Hmm… What should I write? I wonder… I sighed heavily and stretched my legs and arms. Ugh, I'm running out of ideas. Slouching, I opened Microsoft Word and typed 'Chapter 1'. I stared at it for a long time, digging some ideas from my useless brain. Ah! I should just write a sequel of my past fic! I opened the folder 'My Documents' and was about to open Servant of .

Wait… a minute. What will I continue? This story is already done! Ugh! Stupid Miku! Let me read some reviews…

I opened Google Chrome and typed . I clicked the cached result and saw my fanfiction profile. I went to 'Publish' and clicked 'Manage Accounts'. Resting my head on the palm of my hand with my arm touching the wooden table, I opened the italized word 'reviews' of my one and only fanfiction, 'Servant of Evil'. Hmm… 19 reviews. Some positive but most of it is negative. Oh, well…

_Zhane 17: I really like the story you wrote, Miku-chan! But I really do want to read more on Allen and Michaela! Hope you make some sort of 'inside story'!_

_B.A.G. GOMEZ: That story was great! Though I was hoping for a bit of romance? (particularly Allen and Michaela_)

_Shino no Mikaga Katodake: *sobs Allen died! Michaela also died! They should have been together!_

Hmm… An inside/another story for Michaela and Allen… A romance fic…

HUH?! R-ROMANCE?! How am I gonna write one?! I never experienced romance before…

"Hatsune Miku, are you alright?" a soft voice called out to me. I looked up. Gorgeous cerulean orbs, that reminded me of a starry, night sky, met mine. I blinked. Wai-What's happening?! It's Len Kagamine! It's Mr. Perfect! He's talking to me!

I heard a few shrill screams of fangirls/stalkers hiding behind the bookshelves. I thought that caught his attention but he was just staring at me. I gulped.

"I-I'm fine, K-kagamine…" I answered, looking at the floor. Shit! Won't you just leave me alone?!

"May I sit beside you then?" I hear him ask. I was about to refuse but he was already sitting there beside me. This guy… I really don't like him!

Damn it! I might get bullied because of you, you bastard! I don't want to be beaten up by fangirls!

I looked at him, wondering if he left because it had gotten a bit quiet. I suddenly shivered. That guy… he's staring at me! This freak! Why is he staring at me?!

"You know, Hatsune-san… You're quite different from the others." He said as he closed his eyes. He took some strands of my hair and brought it to his lips. EH?! W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

"You're the only girl who broke my confession streak." He continued. WHAT THE-?! CONFESSION STREAK? What the heck is that?!

"You see… all the girls in the school confessed to me… except you. Every month, someone confesses to me… I still lack you in my list though. I waited for five long months, waiting for you to confess. Tell me, why is that? Aren't you gonna confess to me?" He suddenly asked, looking so sexy yet angelic even though he's really… a narcissistic idiot with such unbelievable logic! This guy… I take it back! I HATE HIM NOW!

"YOU… Who are you to say such things?! Why would I confess to you?! You just talked to me just now and you want me to confess?! SO WHAT? I DON'T CARE IF I BREAK THAT SO-CALLED 'CONFESSION STREAK' OF YOURS!" I shouted, standing up to show him what I've got. I thought he would leave and get embarrassed but…

"SSShhuuussshhh…" the librarian reminded. I nodded embarrassingly and went back to my seat. I fidgeted shyly. Ooopss… I got too noisy. I forgot that I'm in the library. A light and warm laugh suddenly sounded across the room. I turned to face Len and saw him laughing. Such a nice sound… It's like music.

"Ha! You're quite adorable when you're embarrassed! Interesting, Miku-chan!" he said heartily, patting my shoulder. Adorable? Me?

_Miku-chan…_

M-miku-chan… He called me Miku-chan.

_Badump, badump, badump…_

Huh? What's happening? I feel feverish… Why is my heart beating abnormally? I think I need to see a doctor.

I felt something warm touch my cheeks. I held it and warmth seeped through my skin. His hand… It's so warm.

"I've decided. Hatsune Miku, please teach me love." He softly whispered. I felt his hot breath caress my neck. I shivered.

"EHHHH?!" I exclaimed loudly but then he suddenly covered my mouth with his hand.

"Please keep this a secret. Don't worry… This will help you, too… especially in your fic." He said, winking before standing up to leave.

"W-why me?" I asked before he was out of sight.

"You'll know soon enough…" he said, not even looking at me. I'll know soon enough?

I stood up and stopped him by the wrist. I could feel the deadly aura coming from the bookshelves. Len looked at me, surprised. I gulped and faced him eye-to-eye.

"I'm sorry, Len Kagamine… but I am not accepting your request!" I stated with my head high. His eyes widened.

"Hatsune-san…"

Hatsune-san, huh? Where's the 'Miku-chan' now?

"I don't want to get involved with anyone… Just let me be alone." I explained, letting go of his hand. I glanced up and saw that he was just standing there in front of me in silence.

Uh… I think I should just go pack my things.

I walked back to the table and carefully closed my laptop. I took my teal sling bag and slid in the laptop. I hung the sling bag on my right shoulder and flipped my twintails.

Time to go home!

"ARE YOU DONE PACKING UP?" I shivered. Len is looking at me with a frightening glare. Gulp… What should I do?

Len took me by the wrist and dragged me quickly outside the school campus. He ran so fast that no one even noticed us as we passed by. He brought me into a dark alley located near the school. He pinned me to the wall with his strong right arm. He forced me to look at me, his large hand tilting my face with such great strength. My eyes met his now dark, cerulean orbs, glaring at me dangerously. His lips curled up into a smirk. His tongue flinched out, licking his own lips.

"Now, will you still reject my request?"

**Len: Ooh… Can I kiss Miku in the next chapter, nee-chan?**

**Rin: Not yet… You're really impatient, Len.**

**Mikuo: Hey, what are you going to do to my sister?!**

**Len: Uhh…**

**Miku: Len… *Len looks at her and lips met *Len faints *Miku giggles**

**Miku: Kawaii~~**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a New Storm

**Heartless**

**Len Kagamine- the most popular guy in school and is also called 'Mr. Perfect' meets the solitary, fanfiction writer, Miku Hatsune who is the only girl in Vocaloid Academy that hasn't confessed to him. He then makes a deal with her to experience something he never felt before. Who would have thought that 'Mr. Perfect' had never been in love? Len x Miku. (Miku's POV)**

**Rin: Omatase, minna! 3 I'm so thankful for the great reviews! I FEEL SO HAPPY!**

**Len: Sooo… You see, minna… My nee-chan is busy for her regional contest that's why…**

**Miku: Sighs… Rin-chan lost. So she's updating now! Yay!**

**Mikuo: Finally… She finally had the time!**

**Rin: FREEDOM! YAY!**

**Len: Let's continue where we let off, shall we? *grabs Miku**

**Miku: Hey, what are you doing, Len-kun?!**

**Len: Nannimonai… Just re-enacting the last part of the last chapter.**

**Rin: Hey, you're making the readers think indecent things… It's still the 2****nd**** Chapter, Len.**

**Mikuo: My little sister… let go of her, Len.**

**Len: Hai, hai… Fine. But let's continue the story, 'kay?**

**Rin: Chapter 2 is coming up!**

**Mikuo: So read and review!**

**Miku: 143LenKu doesn't own Vocaloid. But we are owned by…**

**Rin, Mikuo, Len, Miku: SEGA~~~!**

Chapter 2: The Beginning of A Storm

"EH?!" I gasped, seeing those deep, cerulean orbs flicker in the dark for a moment. I gulped. Len… What is he gonna do?

"Shush, will you? Now, will you teach me love or not?" he asked as he placed one slender finger on my lips, silencing me. I shook my head. He raised his left brow and punched the wall hard with his fist on the right of my face, just above my shoulder. His gaze never left my face. He was staring at me intently and I just closed my eyes in fright. He's so scary… I never really want to get involved with him.

"Session number one… hug me." I hear him whisper seductively against my ear, his hot breath caressing my cold skin. I opened my eyes, looking so surprised with what he said.

"S-session number one?" I muttered, blinking. He smiled.

"You must teach me love, Miku… Whether you like it or not." He declared, his grip tight around my wrist. He pulled me into an embrace. He was warm… and gentle. It surprised me. I saw that dark area sparkle for a few seconds. Was it just an imagination? He pulled back, looking so shocked as he blinked.

"I-it worked…?!" He exclaimed. I glared at him curiously. What worked?

"My heart… it's beating! Thank you! I'm glad that I could feel my heart!" he said happily as he pulled me once more, this time he hugged me more tightly. I pushed him away with all of my strength.

"W-what are you saying? Are you a robot?!" I asked loudly, analyzing what he said. He hit me lightly on the head, smiling.

"Idiot, I'm human… It's just nothing. Just forget what I said." He said as he turned around to walk away. I stood there, staring at his wide, lean back.

"What are you standing there for? The class is starting." He reminded, looking at me. I nodded, following him from behind.

-CLASS-

"Sensei, I want to transfer seats! I want to sit beside Miku!" Len suddenly said in the middle of class, raising his hand up high in the air. Everyone screamed and gasped in surprise. Ah, that's right. Actually, Len is my classmate… though we hardly talked each other before this afternoon. Sighs, I guess I should prepare myself to be bullied by his fangirls.

"A-ah, if that's what you want. Megurine-san, could you exchange seats with Kagamine-san?" the teacher hesitatingly said. Luka stood up grumpily and with to Len's seat. Len stood up, grinning and went to the seat beside me. He sat happily. I could even see flowers appearing above his head.

"Are you crazy?" I asked softly, staring at the clear, blue sky outside. He suddenly took my hand, smiling.

"It's easier this way, right?" He answered. I shivered, feeling the deadly, penetrating gaze of his fangirls. You're making this worse!

"I really don't like you, Kagamine Len."

"Is that so? I also don't like you that much, Hatsune." Came his surprising reply. I puffed my cheeks, realizing that I'd become too stupid to think that Mr. Perfect would get hurt by my words. Ah, so upsetting…

"I never liked anyone… That's why you must teach me love, Hatsune." Len suddenly blurted out. My eyes widened as I tried to hold back from laughing.

"Y-you… never liked anyone… ever?"I asked, preventing myself from laughing out loud in the middle of class.

"Don't laugh. I'm quite serious, Hatsune Miku. I know it's quite funny to think that Mr-Perfect-Guy has never been in love with anyone. Yes, I look like a playboy but I'm not. I wished I knew how but I just don't feel it at all. Do you understand what I am saying?" Len explained, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Fine. I get it. I will teach you love but you have to help me with my fic."

"That's great! Then… Session number two, go on a date with me." He whispered. _Kill… _I could hear fangirls mumble. _Kill… Kill… Kill!_ I gulped.

"Hey, isn't it going too fast? Also, how many sessions are there?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Hmmm… I don't know. It depends, I think. I will only stop if I'm already in love with you. When that time comes, it's up to you to decide whether you'll turn me down or not." He answers softly, pretending as if he was focusing on the discussion.

"Hmm… Then I'll just turn you down. After all, Michaela and Allen ended up in tragedy in my fic so…" I replied, scribbling down some notes.

"Change it. I had never been brokenhearted before… but I know how it felt. I broke countless of hearts and I'd seen buckets of tears spill. That's why, if possible don't turn me down. So… In addition, I'll make you fall for me at the same time." He suddenly said, looking at me with those seductive, cerulean orbs. Ridiculous… What a preposition.

"Humph! That's outright impossible… I don't like you from the bottom of my heart, Kagamine. Also, I'd rather prefer it this way…" I told him, not even returning his gaze.

"Hmmm… Is that a challenge? I'm accepting it. I'll tell you… You won't turn down my confession." He proudly said, smirking. I snickered.

"Let's see then, Kagamine…"

**Rin: Yay! Done with Chappy 2!**

**Mikuo: Hey, when are we going to appear, Rin?**

**Rin: Hmmm… I don't know. Probably Chapter 3 or 4.**

**Mikuo: Sighs… I should just go to sleep.**

**Miku: That's right! I'm not going to fall for Len!**

**Len: Oh, really?**

**Miku: Shut up! I'm not GOING TO fall for you! **

**Len: Because you already had fallen for me, right?**

**Rin and Mikuo: THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT!**

**Miku: Oh, just shut up will you?**

**Len: Darling Miku is being a tsun…**

**Miku: Stop teasing me!**

**Rin and Mikuo: Please read and review!**

**Len: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Miku: L-love Len x Miku… *blushes and faints**


	3. Chapter 3: After School

**Heartless**

**Len Kagamine- the most popular guy in school and is also called 'Mr. Perfect' meets the solitary, fanfiction writer, Miku Hatsune who is the only girl in Vocaloid Academy that hasn't confessed to him. He then makes a deal with her to experience something he never felt before. Who would have thought that 'Mr. Perfect' had never been in love? Len x Miku. (Miku's POV)**

**Rin: OMATASSSEEEE!**

**Miku: Yay, it's summer!**

**Len: And I'm going to see Miku's new swimsuit! :3**

**Mikuo: … and Rin's still flat. Sighs, it doesn't get me excited.**

**Rin: WHAT DID YOU SAID?! *wrestles Mikuo**

**Kaito: Nee, Miku's chest has grown a bit, right, Len?…**

**Miku: PEEEERRRRVVVERT! GO To HELL! *breaks Kaito's spine**

**Len: HOW DARE YOU KNOW SUCH PRIVATE THING ABOUT MY KANOJO?! *punches Kaito into the sky**

**Miku: That's the proper punishment for pervs… Sighs… I gained weight again.**

**Len: That's alright… you're still adorable as ever, Miku. (Aww~)**

**Miku: AWW~~ Len's so sweet! **

**Rin: Hey, where's the tsundere Miku?**

**Miku: Hey, I don't mean anything about that last statement of mine! It's not like I think you're sweet and kind, you baka!**

**Len: Rin-nee… you shouldn't have reminded her.**

**Mikuo: Right, I agree…**

**Rin: Hehe! **

**Miku: A-anyways, read and review…**

**Len, Rin and Mikuo: AND LOVE LEN x MIKU!~~ 3**

Heartless –Chapter 2: After School-

"Hey Miku, wait up!" I hear that familiar voice call out my name. I fastened my pace to get rid of him. I know I agreed to his so-called 'love proposal' but he was so annoying. He kept on throwing me crumpled paper with questions about love. Ugh! Because of him, I was scolded by our professor.

I can't stand him after all. I want to go home and rest. I don't want to be with that annoying and dangerous guy. His ways are way too… dangerous. I don't want to deal with him.

"Hey, are you listening?" I felt his large, warm hand on my shoulder. I halted, feeling his grip on my shoulder tighten.

"What is it, Kagamine?" I finally asked, giving in to his persistence.

"Hey, don't act like you have forgotten our after-school date today, Hatsune." He said out loud, forcing me to face him.

"EHHH?!" His fangirls screamed in surprise and anger. I could feel yandere auras around me. Yes, 'tis the sad truth. His fangirls are quite yandere. That's why, I probably should attend a mix martial arts class.

"You're so noisy, Kagamine. You're fans are slowly digging for my grave, you know?" I said with dull, dead eyes. He wrapped one arm of his around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.

"My fans? You don't need to worry about them. I'm here. Your excuses won't work on me." Len answered back with a smirk. This guy… He's so detestable!

"What if I don't wanna do the deal anymore?" I questioned him, determined to defeat him.

"You can't escape from me. Do that and I'll haunt you. I'll stalk you and take your everything: your heart, your soul, your life, your body and your happiness. Right, I'll abduct you and make you my slave. I'll torture you with pleasure, lavish you, plunge you into desire, indulge you, and seduce you, until you regret not accepting my sweet and innocent love proposal." Len harshly whispered, giving emphasis on the last sentence. I shivered as I tried to imagine what would happen. I shrunk, waving the little white flag.

"I… lose. Fine, I shall accept the deal once more."

"Great. Then, let's go, shall we?" he exclaimed, grinning victoriously as he reached out his hand. I hesitatingly took it and he dragged me to the sidewalk, holding my hand tightly.

"Hey, let go of my hand, will you? It's not part of our current 'Session', Len. And your palm's all sweaty…" I told him, feeling the warm yet sweaty palm of Len covering my hand. I wonder… Why is he sweating?

"A-Ah, right. Then, Session 3… Hold my hand and never let go… even if my palm's already sweaty. Got that, Miku?" he answered, holding my hand more tightly.

"And now you're calling me Miku? Sighs… I really don't get you, Kagamine."

"Then… Hmmm… Session 4, let's call each other by our first names. After all, we'll be lovers in the future. There's no problem with that right, Miku?" Len answered with a hearty wink. I blinked. How confident and arrogant can this guy get?

"Why are you so sure with that? The future is uncertain, Kagamine Len. Everything that you're planning and expecting might not turn out right in the end, got that?" I protested, giving him a 'blank' glare.

"It's 'Len', Miku. Anyways, I won't forgive you if you ruin my plans. Just as I said earlier, I'll haunt you and make you mine. So, It'll still end up with you and me as lovers, got it?"Len explained with that yandere glare. Len… is just too… proud and arrogant. I don't understand him… especially this feelings I have when I am with him. He infuriates me. But I don't understand why I can't push him away and escape.

"Nee, Len… what if… you fall in love with someone else?"I asked, suddenly realizing a possibility. Len laughed. I stared at his radiant face.

"What the?! HAHAHA!HAHAHAHA! What a funny joke! That was a nice one, Miku!" he said, patting me hard on my back. I glared at him. He turned to face me with a smile. Sparkling, cerulean orbs crashed against my surprised teal ones. He pulled me closer, the top of my head touching his jaw. He tilted my head upwards and kissed my forehead.

"There's no way that would happen. I'm heartless, remember? And you're the only person I allowed to restore my heart. Once I fall in love with you, it would be forever, even after I die. So, don't you feel so lucky to be my chosen one?" Len said, his gaze warm and kind.

_Doki… Doki… Doki…_

I stared into his cerulean orbs. His eyes reminded me of a starry, night sky. Thousands of twinkling lights flickered in a wide, dark blue carpet that adorned the sky. His eyes were beautiful and warm… if only I could stare at his cerulean eyes all day long.

"Miku?"

"Eh? Hey, let go of me, Len! That was unfair, you know! That wasn't part of the 'sessions'!" I said as I snapped back to reality and pushed him away. He was surprised as I clutched my left chest tightly.

"Is that so? Then… let's say that was Session 5." He calmly responded, obviously clueless. Sighs, I'm glad he's quite dense at things like this. Anyways, this is way too fast! I was right! I involved myself in something dangerous!

"You want to eat something?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh? U-uhm, o-okay…" I answered nervously. He was about to reach out for my hand but I avoided it.

"What's with you? Don't forget Session no. 3, Miku." He said as he forcefully took my hand and led me inside a café. A waiter clad in black asked our order and I just ordered ice cream while he ordered a cup of cappuccino. I sat there, feeling so disturbed. My insides were starting to go out of balance.

The waiter brought our orders a few minutes later, placed it on the table and left courteously. I ate my ice cream in silence as I felt Len and his stalkers' stares on me. It was a very awkward atmosphere. Len just stared at me while he sipped his cup of cappuccino. I looked at him and saw him wide-eyed. He took a table napkin from the center table and softly tapped it near the corner of my lips. I was so surprised and I felt my heart beat race. I immediately slapped his hands away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I said as I stood up and suddenly ran.

Len is dangerous… I should not hang around with him.

No…

No, it can't be…

The chains I maintained for so long are coming off?

**Len: Miku, there's ice cream on the corner of your lips!**

**Miku: Huh?**

**Len: let me wipe it for you, okay? *wipes ice cream with his lips**

***Miku shivers and blushes**

**Len: How was it? Want more?**

**Miku: Len no baka… Humph! K-I-R-A-I!**

**Len: S-U-K-I desu yo, Miku-chan!**

**Rin: Mikuo, help! There are ants everywhere! They're biting me!**

**Mikuo: Where? I don't see any ant…**

**Rin: You're so dumb, Mikuo…**

**Mikuo: Yeah, right… But I actually fell in love with a genius.**

**Rin: J-Just shut up!**

**Miku & Len: Hehe… Read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Evil Genius

**Heartless**

**Len Kagamine- the most popular guy in school and is also called 'Mr. Perfect' meets the solitary, fanfiction writer, Miku Hatsune who is the only girl in Vocaloid Academy that hasn't confessed to him. He then makes a deal with her to experience something he never felt before. Who would have thought that 'Mr. Perfect' had never been in love? Len x Miku. (Miku's POV)**

**Rin: Yosh! I'm all fired up!**

**Miku: It's S-U-M-M-E-R! ****3**

**Len: Finally, school's almost done! Rin's gonna continue the stories! 3**

**Mikuo: Oh yeah, omedeto, Rin! I heard you became the first honor this year?**

**Rin: Ehehehehe… It's my first time!**

**Miku & Len: Omedetou, Rin-nee!**

**Kaito: Okay! Let's Party!**

***everyone looks at Kaito**

**Rin: What are you doing here, you're not part of this fic!**

**Len: Yeah, this is a Len x Miku fic!**

**Mikuo: With a bit of RinKuo!**

**Miku: We don't need perverts here! I-I have Len!**

**Rin: Just go date Meiko, Kaito-nii!**

***throws Kaito to the garbage can**

**Len: Ahem! What did you say a while ago, Miku?~~**

**Miku: Don't misunderstand, y-you baka! It's just that I-I…**

**Rin: Ohoho! *grins**

**Mikuo: My younger sister's being tsundere again…**

**Miku: Nii-san! *pouts and blushes**

**Len: Kawaii ~~ *Miku faints**

**Rin & Mikuo: Read and Review!**

**Len: 146LenKu doesn't own Vocaloid**

**Miku: A-and L-l-love L-len x M-m-m-miku! *blush**

Chapter 4 –The Evil Genius-

"Hey, why did you leave yesterday, Miku?" Len asked seriously with those cerulean orbs while I ate my lunch in silence.

"Get lost, Kagamine." I told him off with dull eyes. Len snickered.

"Didn't I tell you that you should call me 'Len'? Do you want me to nibble your ear, Miku?" Len harshly whispered. I shivered, feeling the threatening auras of his fangirls once more.

"You know, you should just go join a host club since you're not ashamed to do those things." I said rudely, not even flinching.

"Miku, you see… I have no shame. I'm heartless, remember?" he said then he lightly bit my ear. Everyone, including me, froze. T-this guy… is impossible!

"So we're back to a square one… Sighs. Since you left me all alone yesterday, I'll give you a punishment for being such a bad girl, Miku." He said, smirking.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. He brought me to an abandoned music room. He held me in his arms, making my body stick to his. I could feel my pulse racing. He breathed heavily against my ear. His breath was warm and I felt my stomach churn. He bit my ear hard and licked it. I gasped and tried to push him away.

"L-len, l-let me go… S-stop it." I said softly, trying not to moan. He stopped biting and breathed heavily.

"How was that, Miku? Were you having a hard time not to moan?" he teased, sniffing my neck.

"Len, stop it. I won't do that anymore." I answered directly. He looked at me, his cerulean orbs becoming a bit darker.

"Oh? Too bad. I'm already getting excited. This scent of yours… is intoxicating me." He said as he continued on sniffing my neck until he reached the nape of my neck. He was about to bite it when…

"Len! Where were you?" a blonde girl with a ribbon on top of her head barged in. Len grunted.

"Rin-nee!" Len said furiously, glaring daggers at her.

"Oh… I must've been interrupting you guys. I'll take my leave." The blonde girl left in a dash with a wink.

"Now, let's continue where we left off, okay?" Len grinned seductively.

"Oh, was that your sister, Len?" I asked, hoping to distract him. I need to find a way to escape!

"I don't give a damn about that. Stop changing the topic, Miku. You can't fool me." He smirked, his lips touching the nape of my neck. Ah, what to do?!

"C-Cockroach!" I shouted. Len stopped and looked pissed.

"Where's the pest! I'll KILL it!" He said, turning around and letting go of me. I quickly ran back to the room, got my bag and went to the library. I hid between the shelves, resting my back against the wall. I sighed heavily. Finally, I was able to escape him. Maybe I should just start my new fanfic.

I took my laptop from my bag and settled it on top of my bag which was on my lap. I opened it and clicked 'Microsoft Word'. Then I typed:

_Chapter 1 –The first date-_

"_M-michaela!" a blond boy with cerulean eyes waved at me. I waved back, running towards him. There's no mistaking it. He was the boy I met the other day, the owner of that hat that flew to me. It's Allen. I smiled at him._

"_We meet again, Allen. I'm so happy to see you again." I said, smiling. _

"_Y-you see, Michaela… There's this place that sells delicious pastries. I wonder if you would want to go with me." Allen shyly said. So adorable… _(He's unlike Len!)

"_Of course, with pleasure!" I answered directly. We walked along the road, talking casually as if we were friends for a very long time. It feels safe being with him… He's so warm. _(Completely opposite to that creep!)

_He slowly held my hand. It was sweaty. I wonder why?_

_I stared at his cerulean orbs as we talked. His hands are so warm. I wonder why my heart is beating so fast right now. I was never this sensitive to these things, right?_

"Eh… I see. Your heart was also beating fast like mine yesterday. Now that explains it." I hear a familiarly despicable voice, snapping me back to reality. I looked up and saw a pair of glittering cerulean orbs. He smirked. I tried to sink and step back but I was already trapped to the wall.

"L-len?! How did you find me?" I asked him, completely taken by surprise.

"I know your hiding place, Miku. You like it here because you could be alone here sometimes. I know everything" he answered, grinning. I gulped. God, help me!

"Now that we're alone, maybe I could continue… This time, I'm giving you a worse punishment than before, for leaving me a while ago." He said, licking his lips with his tongue. I stared at him in horror. So dangerous… dangerous. But why is my heart not resisting?

"L-len, don't." I pleaded. He stared at my lips.

"I like seeing you like this. Your cheeks and your lips are reddish. Those teal eyes glitter and make me want to stare at you more. You're so beautiful, so fair and pure and untainted" he softly said, tilting my head up. He inched closer to my face. Our noses touched and I inhaled his warm breath. Just a little more and…

"Ahem! Rule no. 10, no public display of affection in the library!" someone shouted out. I felt relieved. Len slowly turned around with a deadly aura to look at the person. It was actually his older sister, Rin.

"Rin-nee, do you want to die?!" Len said, looking so fierce. Rin shrieked, upon realizing it was Len. (Oh yeah, Rin's the student librarian)

"L-l-len, oh… It was y-you."Rin nervously answered. Len grabbed her collar.

"Damn it, Rin! You better pay for this!" Len exclaimed with fury. Rin gulped.

"S-sorry. Ah, r-right! I heard y-you weren't able to continue your date yesterday. L-let me help you." Rin said, stuttering. Len raised one of his brows.

"Hmm… Really? I'm listening."

-After School-

And now I don't know what they're planning. I hope I would be able to find a way out of this. Those siblings… are too evil.

I walked down the road towards the gate, keeping my head low. So far, I haven't been attacked by any of Len's fangirls.

"Miku-chan!"

I turned around and saw Rin running towards me. Behind her was Len, smiling wickedly. I gulped and tried to run away but I heard something click. I looked at my wrist and realized that I was handcuffed to Len.

"Okay, she won't be able to escape you again, Len! Good luck and do your best! Knock her out!" Rin said, smirking evilly. Len gave her a 'thumbs up'. He turned to me and grinned evilly. I gulped. I fell into the devils' trap.

**Rin: Hohoho! Yes, we are evil!**

**Len: Great plan, sister!**

**Miku: S-save me!**

**Mikuo: No one will save you…**

**Rin: Len, she's all yours!**

**Len: Hehehe…**

**Miku: NOOO!**

**Len: Just joking! *kisses Miku on forehead**

**Rin: We GOT ya!**

**Mikuo: Haha! That was a funny expression, Miku!**

**Miku: It's not funny at all!**

**Len: Hai, hai… Gomene, Miku.**

**Miku: Hmph, baka!**

**Rin & Mikuo: Read & Review! 3~~**


	5. Chapter 5: I wanna eat you

**Rin: It's beeeennnnnnnn a rrreeeeaaaaallllllllllyyyyyy lllllooooonnnnggggg ttttttiiiimmmmmeeeee sssssiiiiinnnnncccceeee I last updated, right?**

**Mikuo: Yeah… Everyone's been waiting, Rin.**

**Rin: I know, right?**

**Len: And so you see… My nee-chan went to a summer camp in Cebu.**

**Miku: And that was the reason for the long update. **

**Rin: Gomene, minna!**

**Len: Anyways, I'm excited. Everyone says that they want to take me home 'cause I'm sexy.**

**Miku: As if I w-would let them have Len. L-len is m-mine!**

**Len: Araara… What was that Miku, my dear?**

**Miku: I-it's nothing! *blushes**

**Len: Eh… Is that so? My Miku is so kawaii~**

***Miku pouts and glomps Len**

**Rin & Mikuo: Ohoho… Read and Review!**

**Len: 146Lenku doesn't own Vocaloid. But I own Miku. 3**

Chapter 5 – I wanna eat you-

"Len, you're such an evil person! Why do we need to do this?!" I exclaimed in protest, trying to crack the handcuff that kept me attached to Len. Len whistled merrily as if he wasn't able to pay attention to what I just said.

"Miku, let's go to the arcade!" He cheerfully exclaimed, pointing at the huge building in front of us. He pulled me into the building with great force, even though I struggled hard to oppose. He dragged me inside the arcade, marveling at the colorful sight of different game arcades and young people busy playing them.

"So what the heck are we supposed to do now, Len?" I asked with great disinterest. I never liked going to places like this… It just reminds me that I have no friends. It makes me feel_ lonelier._

Len suddenly smirked.

"Don't worry, Miku… You won't feel lonely anymore. I'll _play _ with you." He whispered with a purr, giving me goosebumps. He laughed loudly.

"Your reaction is still the same?! Your quite funny, Miku… Don't worry, I'm not going to literally eat you… _yet_…" he said, patting my head. He's not going to eat me… yet? Does that mean that he might…

"Don't you dare, Kagamine Len! I won't let you taint me!" I exclaimed loudly. Everyone looked at us. I gulped. Now that was embarrassing…

"Miku?" someone called out. I turned to look at the person.

SHIT! M-Mikuo-nii! I have to run!

"Ah… Nii-san. What a surprise! You see, I'm in a hurry. So, I gotta go!" I told Mikuo with a forced smile. I ran quickly outside, dragging Len. After 10 minutes of running, I halted, panting heavily.

"That was… your brother?" Len shakily asked as he tried to stand up after being so worn out. I nodded in response. Geez, how can someone be so handsome even after being worn out? Is he human, I wonder?

"I'm human, you know… And… You're being attracted to me already, Miku? That's great! Then I won't have problems in the future!" He said, smiling. I was so surprised that I took a step backwards and tripped (because there was a rock). I fell to the ground. Luckily, Len was able to wrap his arms around me, protecting my back. He fell on top of me and we were in the middle of a parking lot. The loud crash caused the passersby to notice us.

"Geez… Young people do that a lot these past few years, right?"

"Ah~~ Youth!"

"It's too early to do that, young 'uns! Find a room!"

I heard them say such embarrassing comments. My face went full red.

"Hear that, Miku? They said that we should find a room… You're being too impatient, you know…" Len said, smirking. His seductive cerulean orbs gazed upon me dangerously. I directly pushed him away with all of my strength. His head hit a concrete post hard. He exclaimed in pain. I rushed to his side, touching the back of his head.

"Are you al-?" Len suddenly grabbed hold of my wrist and wrapped his arms around me.

"Session number 6… Let me hold you like this anytime I want." He whispered softly, not seductively for the first time. I saw my surroundings sparkle for a moment. I blinked, and the sparkle was gone.

"Len…" Len continued on hugging me. We stayed like that for a while,

And then…

…

…

…

…

…

My stomach grumbled.

"Poof!" Len exclaimed and then he laughed loudly. Like a diamond, he sparkled before my very eyes. He's so full of life… and I'm so dull. So… why? Why did he chose me? I'm not that pretty… I'm not special, either. So why?

"You're wrong, Miku. You're pretty and you're special since you're so unique…" Len said suddenly, proving that he somehow could read my thoughts. I looked at him, slowly seeing him in a new and different light.

"… Because, you see, you're the only one who didn't confess to me yet. That's why, I chose you. Have you forgotten what I said before?" Len added, piercing my heart with his cruel words. This guy… never really changed.

"Just joking. Actually, now that I've spent quite some time with you, I found you very beautiful. Probably one of the most beautiful girls I've seen so far." He stated, smiling. My anger slowly faded.

"I wonder how beautiful you are… bare. And I'm serious." He added, his face still putting up his so-called innocent smile. I punched his stomach hard on impulse.

"Idiot! As if I would let you do that…" I told him. It infuriates me… His dangerous ways.

"T-then, I would make you…" Len said, clutching his stomach because of pain. I hit his head with my fist, my face boiling in anger.

"Shut up, Len… Anyways, let's go eat something. I'm hungry, idiot."

"Hai, hai…"

-Inside a random restaurant named ChowVocaDonaBeeFC-

"Two sets of C1, please…" Len said to the lady at the counter. The young lady stared dreamily at Len (she was even drooling). Len just smiled at her, ignoring the fact that that lady was drooling because of him. I raised one of my brows, trying to suppress my anger.

"I'm hungry so PLEASE DO YOUR JOB AND GET MOVING! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND DROOL, MISS!" I complained loudly right at her face. That got her attention and started to prepare our order.

After finally 5 minutes or so, we received our order. I enjoyed eating that delicious one-piece chicken. On the other hand, Len was just playing with his food like a little kid. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh… Why are you staring at me like that, Miku? Now, you're making me wanna eat you instead." Len said, grinning seductively. I gulped down the food inside my mouth.

"Just as I thought, I really do despise you." I said with blank eyes, carefully wiping my mouth with a tissue.

"Actually, I….."

**Rin: Yosh! Finished Chappy 5!**

**Mikuo: Finally! I showed up!**

**Miku: I'm sure everyone's happy…**

**Len: Yeah, right. Though… I'm thinking of eating Miku.**

**Miku: EHHH!**

***Len glomps Miku's head**

**Rin & Mikuo: OOOOHHH… Kawaii~~ Read & Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A NEET's Perspective

**Rin: Finally! A chapter about Mikuo and I!**

**Mikuo: Hey! Why am I NEET?**

**Miku: Yeah… Nii-san is a nerd.**

**Len: Anyways, Miku and I will be resting for this chappy chapter!**

***Miku and Len sleeps**

**Mikuo: Aren't we like their parents, Rin?**

**Rin: Yeah… We're like Mother and Father.**

**Mikuo: I told you we should get married!**

**Rin: Y-you haven't proposed yet!**

**Mikuo: I will… This Sun- Oops… I almost said it!**

**Rin: R-really? You'll propose?**

**Len: Ah, geez… Shut up you two! We're sleeping here!**

**Miku: Love Len x Miku~ *goes back to sleep**

**Mikuo: AND Rin x Mikuo!**

**Rin: 146LenKu doesn't own Vocaloid!**

**Len: Read and Review! 3**

Chapter 6 – A NEET's Perspective- (Mikuo's POV)

"Hey, I told you that I don't want to go! You're my best friend, right? Why are you dragging me like this?!" I complained loudly at my blue-haired friend who kept on literally dragging me along the streets. The concrete ground is rough and hot. The sun is blazing up in the sky, making me feel as if I'm melting. The tiny concrete rocks making tiny scratches on my untainted body (untainted because I wasn't able to bath for a week). Dark lines appeared visibly beneath my eyes.

I wanna go home… There's a new anime update on *no game, no life. I wanna play Blaz Blue later… Ugh, There's a new manga update on Nisekoi… I don't wanna go out. I wanna stay inside my room, sitting in front of my computer. Manga, Anime, Games, Light Novels, Visual Singers… I drooled, thinking about those things.

"Why are you drooling, you idiot? Thinking about your 'precious stuffs' again? Honestly, you're burying your own grave if you'll stay there forever and just rot." My other best friend, Kiyoteru, asked as he walked behind me (more like in front of me, I'm face-to-faced with him, since I was being dragged by Kaito.

"I don't care if I rot and die… I love them! My room is utopia! It's paradise! My source of life!" I explained, remembering my dearly beloved room… My bestfriend, computer. My little angels, mangas… My wonderful collection of games… My PSP's… My Internet Connection… My beloved files. Ahh~~ I won't hesitate dying there. Even if I rot…

"You're being noisy, idiot! Honestly, you should go out often… like normal people. We're going to the arcade. You love games, right? Then play with us. We're just taking care of you as your best friends so please understand" Kaito directly said, sounding so serious.

Sighs… I can't help it. I just can't argue with them. Though… I really don't want to be normal. I don't care what people say about me. But… My best friends are being too caring.

We arrived at the arcade. They made me sit on one of the game arcades. It was Tekken. Such a simple game.

"Hey Mikuo, fight with me first!" Kiyoteru said, patting my shoulder. I nodded at him lifelessly, staring hardly at the monitor. I saw my reflection from the glass of the screen which was quite almost blurry or not that vivid. Sighs… I look like L of death note right now. If only my hair was black…

Kiyoteru used the arcade opposite to mine. I stretched my fingers and my neck, conditioning myself. I placed my left hand on the buttons and the other hand on the joystick.

"Game start!" Kaito announced. The game started. I used Jin Kazama and Kiyoteru used Lily. Within a matter of 30 seconds, I won the match. Kiyoteru and Kaito just grinned at me. A lot of people were just behind my back watching me play. I felt so sick. I don't like people noticing me.

"Geez… Your skills haven't changed, Mikuo. You're still awesome!" Kiyoteru said, patting my back.

"The game was already decided before it started… As usual, you're still impressive, Mikuo." Kaito stated, patting my head like I was his younger brother.

Ugh… Okay. I wanna go back home now.

If only I could make an excuse…

"Don't you dare, Kagamine Len! I won't let you taint me!" I hear a familiar voice scream. Ah, that soft soprano voice… There's only one person that could have that voice.

I turned to look at the owner of the voice. Teal hair in twintails… Those teal orbs that are exactly the same as mine. That tsundere expression… It's my imouto! My younger sis! My ever so cute sister!

But… who's that guy beside her? Kagamine Len, wasn't it? Blond hair tied in a ponytail… Cool cerulean eyes… Tall… Fair… Is he my imouto's boyfriend? Ah, I see…

BOYFRIEND?!  
>My beloved imouto?! My cute, little Miku… has a boyfriend?!<p>

_Alert! Alert! This is an emergency! All axons please proceed to the central brain! Again, all axons please proceed to the central brain!_

_A group of tiny Mikuos sat around the long table._

_Mikuo1: Now, let us start the meeting! Miku, our sacred angel, seems to have a boyfriend… What shall we do now?  
>Mikuo 2: KILL HIM! <em>

_Mikuo3: Why don't you just leave as if nothing happened?_

_Mikuo4: Miku's at the right age… Let us leave her private life alone. In fact, we should be happy for her!_

_Mikuo5: But… the fact that your younger sister finally had her own love life before you hurts so much! Until now… I'm 18 but I'm still single! I'm still virgin! No Girlfriend since birth! *Every Mikuo cried in chorus_

_Mikuo6: Geez… Immature idiots. Why are you so sure that he's Miku's boyfriend? Be calm and ask her, okay? *Everyone became silent and whispers could be heard loudly across the room._

_Mikuo1: Fine… This meeting is dismissed! Back to reality!_

"Miku…?" I asked softly. Miku slowly turned to look at me. Why does she seem so troubled?

"Ah… Nii-san. What a surprise! You see, I'm in a hurry. So, I gotta go!" She suddenly ran with that Kagamine Len. I ran after them, suspecting that they must have something they want to keep away from me. Or is it because… they're going to…?

Anyways, I have to run after them to stop them from whatever they're planning. I was about to catch up to them when someone suddenly jumped towards me and pushed me to a dark alley. My back hit the ground hard and I felt something heavy on top of me. I tried to get up, feeling my back ache.

I looked at the 'thing' that was on top of me. I felt something A BIT soft touch my chest. Soft… A girl! The girl looked up and her cerulean orbs met mine. She had a white ribbon headband on top of her head. She has short, golden yellow hair. She was shorter than me and she was almost flat-chested. She greatly resembles that Kagamine Len.

"W-who are you?" I asked, not leaving my place. Actually, it feels so refreshing to feel a soft girl's body. Yeah, I'm a bit of a perv. It's my first time to experience this. Lol.

She blinked innocently. So moe~!

"I… I'm Kagamine Rin. Len's nee-san. Please don't interrupt his date with your younger sister, Mikuo-kun." She softly answered, her cerulean orbs sparkling in my eyes. Mikuo-kun? Ah~ I wanna hear it again. I nodded stupidly, smiling like a perv.

She smiled. She's SSSSOOOOOO KKAAAWWWAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Lord, Thank you for this wonderful day! Guys, thank you for dragging me out!

An angel! An angel has come! YAY!

"Arigato, Mikuo-kun!"

"It's nothing…" I responded.

Mikuo-kun~~~~~ Ah! I can now die in peace~

"Then I'll be going! See you next time, Mikuo-kun!" She said, standing up as she brushed the dirt off her skirt. I just nodded, watching her leave.

I sat there for 5 minutes before walking back home. Ah, she's so cute~ I wanna see her again!

Hmm… Based on her uniform, she's from my school. So I guess, I should attend school tomorrow. Who knows? We might be classmates…

Hey, I'm not being NEET-ish! But anyway… I'll see her tomorrow, for sure!

-The Next Day,-

I laid my head on my desk. Ugh… I wanna see her.

"Oh, finally you came to school, Mikuo-kun! Ohayo!"

I looked up and saw that blonde hair… That cute smile!

"Ohayo, Rin-chan!" I said, beaming. Do I look like Yoshida Haru with that smile, I wonder?

**Rin: Pervert…**

**Mikuo: Well, it's true that I feel that sometimes…**

**Len: I feel you, bro. But I only feel that with Miku. Rin's too stiff.**

***Miku blushes and faints again for the nth time**

**Rin: Mikuo, won't you defend me?**

**Mikuo: Well… Len's right. You're too stiff and rough… Like a boy.**

***Rin wrestled Mikuo**

**Mikuo: My back! Something's gonna break! *Something snaps and Mikuo screams**

**Len: So… uhm. Read and don't forget to review?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Change

**Rin: HIYYAAHH, MINNAAAA! I missed u all!**

**Miku, Len, and Mikuo: RIINN~~ *hugs Rin**

**Rin: Gomen... I became quite lazy these past few months. Teehee! Anyways, I'll be focusing this chapter on my beloved little bro! :3**

**Len: Nee-sama! *pouts**

**Mikuo: Anyways, just read to find out!**

**Miku: 146LenKu doesn't own Vocaloid. Please read and review!**

Chapter 7 -The Change-

"Actually, I… think I still don't love you. But lusting, yes." Len stupidly admitted, whistling. Miku immediately kicked his legs under the table. Len screamed in pain, clutching his leg and trying to soothe the pain. Miku just glared at him furiously, her long, teal twintails rising up in anger. She stood up and huffed, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Pervert..." Miku noted, before stomping out of the restaurant. Len followed after her, feeling a bit guilty. He tapped her shoulder and Miku halted, shoving it off. She gave Len a deadly glare.

"Don't touch me, you freak." Miku warned Len, her aura deadly.

"I was just joking... you really took it so seriously, Miku. It makes me a bit happy to know that someone believes in my words."Len explained, beaming and patting Miku's head. Miku's eyes widened at the sight of Len's sudden smile. It was like a miraculous beam of light that dissipated her anger. Miku hid her face as she felt her cheeks becoming quite warm.

"Nee... Session no. 7, Smile more often... Len." Miku muttered softly but Len still managed to hear her. He gazed at her, startled. He could see Miku's flushed face. Len could feel warmth creeping along his cheeks so he immediately covered his face with his large hand.

"I-is that so?" ...was all Len could say. Miku grabbed the hem of Len's shirt, looking down.

"I... like your smile." Miku murmured. Len could tell that his face has gotten redder. He gasped as he felt his heart pound faster in a strange way... it was quite painful but it felt so... different at the same time. He clutched the fabric of his shirt near his left chest and tried to breathe normally. Miku noticed this and touched his upper arm in worry. Len felt the strange sensation become worse, but it didn't bother him.

"A-are you okay?" Miku's teal orbs met his and he felt as if he was going to lose his breath.

"I-I'm okay... I'll walk you home, o-okay?" Len said, changing the topic. Miku didn't ask any further and just stayed silent while they walked with the sun setting before them.

-At Kagamine Residence-

Len stared at the ceiling for the longest time, sighing. His hand placed on top of the spot of his very heart. His other hand held some sort of book. He held it high and gazed at the word, 'Arrythmia'. He brought it back down, sighing again for the umpteenth time.

"_What is happening? Am I suffering from Arrythmia? Why am I having strange heartbeats? Back then..." _Len thought to himself, closing his eyes.

...

...

...

"_I like your smile."_

_..._

_..._

(*/*)

Len remembered it again. He suddenly screamed as he sat up and tousled his hair. He grunted loudly, messing his hair again.

"AAAARRGGHHH! What the HECK is wrong with me?!" Len exclaimed loudly. Rin, who actually saw everything, smirked evilly and silently left for her room, hopping merrily.

-The Next Day-

Miku looked at her older brother in disbelief. To think that her nii-san would get his butt out of his utopia, I mean his room, and attend school with an idiotic smile on his face. It was scary for her, knowing that no one and nobody would be able to make him leave his paradise. Yes, her oh-so-handsome-and-genius brother of hers is a NEET. He's a SUPERDUPERULTRAMEGAALPHAOMEGA Otaku. (Was that even a word?)

And now she's walking along the hall with Mikuo, her NEET brother, who is now very much like a student with his big eyebags suddenly disappeared, his hair well-combed, his clothes proper and ironed and he was carrying a bag... with notebooks inside. That was a complete shock to Miku. She'd never seen her brother like that since middle school when that bitch, his first love, rejected him because he was an otaku. Because of that, his otaku-ness became worse.

"Then see you, Miku." Mikuo said, pulling Miku back to reality. Miku blinked and nodded.

"S-see you, nii-san." Miku replied. She watched her brother took his long-abandoned seat. He fixed his hair and practiced his smile. Miku shivered. Who the heck is that Mikuo now?!

Rin, Len's sister, entered the same classroom and that surprised her. She saw Mikuo's face lit up as he greeted Rin with a wide, idiotic smile. Rin smiled back at him, like the usual radiant sunshine she is. Miku twitched, her bag almost falling from her shoulder.

"_O-oh... So that's why. I'm surprised Mikuo-nii is still interested in 3D girls... Or is Kagamine Rin's moe charm that powerful?" _Miku thought. The bell suddenly rang.

"Oh no, I'll be late!" Miku ran with the fastest speed possible to be on time. She slid the door open and panted heavily.

"Hatsune-san, you're late. As punishment you'll be taking the role of Jasmine in the role play during the festival." Their class rep said, absolutely surprising Miku. Miku looked at the board and realized that they were actually deciding for the class's activity for next week's culture festival. It seems that nobody volunteered for any roles.

"EHHHH?!" Miku exclaimed, speechless. Everyone just clapped their hands. Len cleared his throat.

"If that's the case, then I'll be Aladdin." Len said, raising his right hand with a smirk. Gumiya, their class rep also smirked. Len gave him a 'thumbs up'.

"EEHHH?! I'll play Jasmine's role instead!" the girls protested.

"I'll be Jasmine!"

"No, me!"

Many girls fought over Jasmine's role and the other boys just face-palmed. Gumiya cleared his throat.

"Now, everyone calm down! The characters are already decided! Miku will be Jasmine, Len will be Aladdin, I will be Genie, Rei will be Jafar and the other characters will be picked out. Now, let's get a sample duet from our Jasmine and Aladdin!" Gumiya spoke in a loud voice. Len stood up and stared at Miku. Miku, surprised with the sudden events, looked at him, locking her eyes into his, cold, cerulean orbs clashing with warm teal ones.

"~Misete ageyou kagayaku sekai PRINCESS jiyuu no hana u hora~Me o hiraite kono hiroi sekai wo mahou no juutan ni mi wo makase~" Len sang wonderfully, approaching Miku. Miku's eyes shone as she stood there stunned at Len's cold yet comforting voice. Len was now standing in front of her, smiling. (The song is the Japanese version of 'A Whole New World' a song from _'Aladdin'. _Miku and Len also had a duet of this song.)

"~Oozora kumo wa utsukushiku~ Dare mo bokura ikitome shibari wa shinai~" Len continued singing as he took Miku's hand. He smiled once more, signaling Miku to start singing with a wink. Miku gulped, but hesitantly obeyed.

"~Oozora megaku ramu keredo~Tokimeku mune hajimete~anata misete kureta wo~" Miku sang softly, her hands shaking. Len held it tightly, stopping himself from blushing in awe.

"~Subarashii sekai o~" Len went on, this time with his eyes closed. Miku closed her eyes also, shedding all the embarrassment and just pouring her heart into the song.

"~Suteki sugite shinjirarenai~ Kirameki hoshii wa DIAMOND ne~ Oozora~" Miku carried on, enjoying the duet with Len.

"(~Me o hiraite~)" Len sang, following after Miku.

"~Hajimete wo sekai~"

"(~Kowaranaide~)"

"~Nagareboshi na fushigi na~ Yume ni michite iru yo ne~"

"(~Suteki na~)"

"~Hoshi mo umi mo~"

"(~Atarashii sekai~)"

"~Douzoku no mama~"

"~**Futari kiri de ashita mo issho ni mitsume yo~" **both sang marvelously, their voices harmonizing as one.

"(~Kono mama~)"

"~Futari ga~"

"(~Sekai ga~)"

"~Sekai wo~"

"(~Mitsumete~)"

"~Anata to~"

"~**Itsumademo~**" both of them stopped singing and both breathed heavily. Their classmates were dumbfounded and speechless at how amazing the harmony of their voices is. They gave them a standing ovation with their mouths still hanging open. Miku blushed, embarrassed.

"You have such a sweet voice, Miku." Len complimented, smiling. Miku's face went redder.

"Y-you, too. Singing with you feels good... and warm."

The strange sensation bubbled inside him again.

"_What is this? Why am I like this?"_

**Rin: How's that? Who do you think will fall in love first?**

**Miku & Mikuo: It's Len!**

**Len: NOOO!**

**Mikuo: Well, wait for the next chapters! R & R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sinister Plan?

Rin: LONG TIME NO SEE, MINNNAAAA!

Mikuo: Oi, your readers are waiting, baka. *hits Rin on the head lightly

Rin: Teehee! Just busy being a senpai! Gomene, minna!

Miku: We waited for soooo long, Rin-chan!

Len: Yeah, Miku's right. Don't do that again, nee-chan!

Rin: Hai, hai... It seems that I'm the only one without a solo chapter here so... this chappie will be about me!

Mikuo: Finally, I'll find out whether Rin likes me back or not!

Rin: B-b-baka! Then I won't write anything about that!

Mikuo: Ehhh?! I was just... I just want to know!

Miku: Either way, ENJOY!

Len: Read and review! 3

***A/N: Thank you for all the continuous support minna! 3**

**( cali-nii: arigato for inspiring me! aishiteru, nii! :3)**

Chapter 8 – A Mischievous Sister's Plan- (Rin's POV)

I sighed as I tapped the tip of my pencil on my lips. I leaned on my chair uncomfortably, feeling Mikuo-kun's intense glare from behind. He'd been staring at me nonstop since this morning. I couldn't help but be conscious of my every move.

Why am I being conscious? It seems that I don't want to show my ungirly and mischievous side to him. Even during that lunch break when I usually take food from others without permission, I ate my bento in a ladylike manner and only my bento. Everyone, except Mikuo who doesn't know that I eat a lot of food, was drastically shocked of my sudden behavior. Why am I like this?

Suddenly, the smile he showed me this morning appeared at the back of my mind. I must admit, Mikuo-kun has such a nice smile. I... want to be the only one who'll make him smile like that.

Eh? Why am I like this? There's just no way that I'm attracted to Mikuo-kun, right? He's the older brother of Miku-chan and he's a NEET so it's outright not possible, right?

Disregarding the fact that I could feel myself blushing from thinking of such possibility, I stared out into the window, ignoring the lecture. Thinking about love, I smiled as I remembered my kawaii little twin brother's frustrations as to why he couldn't stop thinking about Miku-chan. Ufufu~ It seems that I just need to push him a bit before he finally realizes that he's finally in love with someone. I'm glad that I don't have to worry about him anymore. I could still remember why he turned out like that. It was all my fault.

*Flashback – 10 yrs ago

"**Rin-nee, let's play! Let's play!" Len bubbly asked, smiling as he held up a red ball. I beamed at him and said, "Hai! Let's play catch, Lenny!"**

**Our mother watched us with a half smile. It was our father's funeral. I was crying but Len cheered me up. My younger brother's smile is quite contagious. We played on the wide green grass, laughing and smiling as we tried to keep ourselves from being sad. The sky was dark and large gray clouds were covering the sun. Heavy rain suddenly poured down from the heavens like the tears our mother has shed. Our okaa-sama rushed to us and brought us to shelter, wiping us dry with a towel.**

**A black car parked at a distance in front of us. The driver went out with an umbrella in his hand as he rushed to open the other side of the car. Our mother hugged us tightly, knowing that it was grandmother and some men in black suit coming towards us. **

"**Mother-in-law, i-it's been a long time since I last saw you." my mother nervously greeted as she bowed in front of her. My grandmother just ignored kaa-sama and instead, she patted my head. I winced. Obaa-sama has never treated me like this.**

"**Lily, now that my son is dead and I only have a few more years to manage the company in my current state, you know very well that I'd have to take Rin with me and train her to be a rightful heiress of the company. The future of the company depends on this so I'll be taking her whether you like it or not." Grandma said, her grip on my shoulders strong and forceful. My mother and Len looked at us in shock. Suddenly, the men in black suit carried and took me away. Some of them stopped Len and mother. I cried out, extending my right hand out to them. They were crying, too. Mother buried her face in her hands but Len tried to escape the black men and ran after me. His eyes were sore from crying and mucus went out of his nose. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and shouted...**

"**TAKE ME INSTEAD OF NEE-CHAN! OBAA-SAMA, I'M WILLING TO SWAP PLACES WITH HER! I AM A BOY NOW BUT I'LL BE A MAN WORTHY OF BEING FATHER'S REPLACEMENT! Just not... Rin-nee. Mother needs her!" Len exclaimed loudly. Everyone was shocked at what he said. Mother and I stared at him. Grandma stopped from her tracks. **

"**L-len..." I mumbled softly, feeling a new batch of tears form on my eyelids. Grandma turned around and snickered.**

"**Oh? You want to switch places with her? Hmm... Fine, but don't regret it, boy. You'll miss one-third of your life. Is that okay for you?" Grandma asked, signaling the men to put me down as she looked at Len mockingly.**

"**Yes... I'll do everything for nee-chan. I'll sacrifice being a kid if I have to." Len answered with determination. Mother and I were released by the men and we immediately rushed to Len's side.**

"**That's the spirit! Fine, follow me. But I'm warning you, after ten years full of studying about business and training as C.E.O., you'll lose the ability to love since I'll be isolating you from other people. Either way, it's not really important or is it?" Grandma warned him, turning around.**

"**I'll go... even if that means I'll become a heartless person." Len answered, as he started to walk away.**

"**Len, no! Don't go, Len!" Mother exclaimed to him, watching him slowly leave in the rain.**

"**Bye mom... Bye Rin-nee." Len whispered loud enough for us to hear. I began crying once more, feeling so weak as an older sister.**

"**Len... Always remember that... Love is the most important thing that humans have. Its value can't be compared to any riches or wealth in the world. It's what makes us human. That's why... after that 10 years, find someone who would make your heart beat, a unique, special girl that you'd want to be with forever. I'm sure... you'll find love again." Mother spoke out loud before he wouldn't be able to hear us. Len paused for a bit and nodded. I watched him leave us, giving us a teary smile before he went in the car.**

_***End of flashback**_

It was my fault. I'd been causing him problems lately. I guess the only way I could repay him is by helping him and Miku fall in love with each other. YOSH! I'll start by inviting Miku to dinner at our house tonight.

**-Lunch break at the library-**

I walked over to my desk in the library and spotted a tealette girl looking at the books on a shelf. I sneaked up behind her and...

"Miku-chan~!" I poked her back and she yelped a bit from surprise. She looked at me, flustered. I glanced at the book she was holding and giggled.

"Aladdin? Aren't you too old for fairy tales, Miku-chan?" I asked, hoping that her answer would be about Len. She shook her head, face flushed.

"It's not that, Rin-chan! Y-you see, Len and I will be starring in the play 'Aladdin'..." Miku answered shyly.

"Ufufu~ I see... Nee, Miku-chan, why don't you go over our house for dinner? We have lots of food tonight and it's just us. And I'll help you with the play... you know, girl talk." I offered, smirking invincibly. _Len would really be shocked with this... Haha... I'm excited to see his blushing face. :3_

Miku was quiet for some time but because of my puppy dog-eyes (Kagamines are notorious for that), she nodded. And I was like...

Oh, this is just great. It's time to show how evil and genius I am.

-8:00 PM, Kagamines' Residence-

*doorbell rings

"Rin, doorbell!" Len shouted from the kitchen as I prepared the dishes on the dining table. I grinned evilly and said, "HAIII! Just a minute!"

I rushed to the door and opened it. Miku stood there, her hair loose and combed, her white sleeveless blouse and denim blue shorts making her look prettier. This will be a nice surprise for Len.

"Hi, Rin.", a muscular voice greeted. I looked up and saw a beaming Mikuo, wearing a casual blue v-neck shirt and black pants. His teal hair glittered under the moonlight, emphasizing his handsome features. His teal orbs stared at me, remembering me of warmth... warmth of a forest... of clear blue waters.

"EHHH?!"

...

Mikuo: Nice one, Rin! That was RinKuo freaks! Yeah Rinkuo!

Rin: H-hey, why did you edit this chapter?! It's supposed to focus on Len & Miku! Baka! *throws Mikuo an orange

Len: Calm down, nee... It's fine. We did warn everyone that there are RinKuo scenes, right?

Miku: Omega good job, nii! :3

Mikuo: Anyways, that's done. You don't have to react that much, Rin.

Rin: Haiiii... BTW, a part of Lily's (Len's mother here) quote is from skip beat. Just crediting.

Len: Sooo see you next time, minna!

Miku: Read and review! 146LenKu-chan doesn't own Vocaloid but she sure wish she does!

Len & Miku: Love Len x Miku!

Rin & Mikuo: AND Rin x Mikuo!

-146Lenku-chan will come back! I shall return minna!-


	9. Chapter 9: Bananas and Leeks

**Yo minnnaaaaa! I miised youuu all! :'( *cries and bawls **

**IM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR BEING IN A HIATUS FOR MORE THAN A YEAR! Please forgiiveee me! **

**You see... I had a kareshi :3 My new Mikuo :) and I was busy with contests stressing me out a lot. At least I graduated as a salutatorian of our school :3**

**Len: Oh Rin-nee, you'reeee baaaack! Finalllyyy! We were waiting for a looooong time!**

**Miku: Rin-chaaaaan! *hugs Rin **

**Mikuo: I wanna hug toooo! **

**Rin: G-get away, you perv!**

**Mikuo: That hurts... :'( Either way, Rin, you really killed us this time. It's been MORE THAN A YEAR, you knoow!**

**Rin: Haihai... I know. But this time Im gonna make up for that one year. Sorry for the long waait! (And btw, Im also on Wattpad now. Im currently also writing Jewel Tears, a lenku fanfic :3 Please vote and review ^_^).**

**Then, it's time for the disclaimer.**

**Mikuo: *clears throat 146LenKu doesn't own Vocaloid.**

**Len: Love Len x Miku! 3**

**Miku: R-read and r-r-review, okay?**

Chapter 9: Bananas and Leeks

[Miku's POV]

Sighs... Damn that Rin. How can she manipulate me like that?

Ugghhh...

Now I'd have to go to Len's house for dinner. Len's house...

My head is spinning... What if Rin would leave Len and I alone? Then, probably, Len would...

*imagines Len pinning her down on his bed while licking his lips

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!~

I felt dizzy and absolutely terrified. My pure self! I can't let him taint me! If only I could ask someone to accompany me...

"Hey Miku, is there something wrong?"

I looked up and saw my brother drying his hair with a towel. He reeks of a strong, masculine perfume and it seems like he just came from a bath.

"Mikuo-niisan, it's just that I've been invited to dinner..."

Wait. I could ask Mikuo-nii to accompany me! After all, he's pretty hyped when it comes to Rin-chan.

"Dinner?" Mikuo-nii asked, placing the towel on his shoulders, waiting for my answer.

I grinned.

I'm not gonna fall for Rin's plans!

"Mikuo-nii, do you wanna eat dinner with Rin-chan? You want to, right?" I asked, smiling. Mikuo-nii's face suddenly went from a shocked reaction to a dreamy one.

"Why? Can I?"

"Accompany me, Mikuo-niisan, to a dinner with the Kagamines." I politely answered. Mikuo-nii gave me a thumbs-up and a nod without any hesitations.

And so, Mikuo-nii and I made our way to the Kagamine Residence. They were reaaaally rich. The house is practically a mansion. Damn these rich kids. -_-

We're finally on their doorstep. I breathed out, and nervously pressed the doorway.

They don't have servants, huh? At least it won't be that awkward to come here...

But seriously, Mikuo-nii has been muttering Rin-chan's name the whole time. *sighs He has fallen head-over-heels that quickly... Probably because Rin-chan's moe level is on 2D moe charas' level.

The door opened. Fortunately, the one who welcomed us was Rin. She's looking at me. She must probably be pleased because Len would love my outfit.

Mikuo-nii immediately beamed at Rin and said, "Hi Rin!".

Rin was pretty taken aback. She must've been surprised, eh?

However, Rin answered, "H-hello, M-mikuo..."

She's blushing!

Eh he! Looking at these two, they seem to be the ones with a greater chance of ending up... They really suit each other.

"You know, you two actually suit each other, eh?" I said out loud, freezing Mikuo and Rin on the spot. Mikuo-nii then blushed and scratched his head with that dumb look on his face. On the other hand, Rin got really red and directed her attention to something else.

"W-why don't you just get in? You're welcome anytime." Rin said, going back to the mansion first. We followed Rin and were astonished by how elegant and modern the house was. My eyes wandered around, but I have not seen Len yet.

"Nee, Rin-chan, where is...?" I was supposed to ask, but I felt myself being hugged from behind.

"I'm here, Miku-chan~" Len whispered from behind, and he suddenly nibbled my ear.

"H-HEY! W-what are you doing, Len?!" I gasped, trying to tear myself away from him.

"Don't struggle. I'm just eating my dinner." He whispered, and bit my ear again. I was blushing furiously and I was furious as I could feel the smirk on his lips.

This guy... is really dangerous!

I turned to look at Mikuo-nii who was busy staring at Rin and helping her with the plates. I tried to struggle once again, hoping I could get out of my own, feeling his tongue on my ear's skin.

It tickles, and makes my heart beat faster...

I don't want this!

"MIKUO-NIICHAN, HELP!"

Mikuo-nii immediately turned to me, as I know he couldn't resist it when I call him 'niichan'. He looked reaaaally shocked, and furious, like he was gonna kill Len, but then...

Len released me and approached Mikuo-nii.

"Mikuo-niisan, well, how about a deal?" Len smirked, looking into my nii's eyes. Mikuo-nii was pretty hostile, at first, but then Len whispered something to him, and he smirked evilly. It's my nii's signature 'rape face'. Len and Mikuo-nii looked scary as they shook hands. I gulped, knowing what the deal possibly was.

"Then it's a deal, brother-in-law..." Len said, grinning like crazy. Mikuo-nii nodded, making me feel like it's the end for me.

"Hey, you three, come on! Let's eat!" Rin called out, already taking her seat. Mikuo took the seat opposite to Rin and I was left to eat with Len in front of me.

"Itadakimasu!" We said in unison. We ate silently, enjoying the delicious feast in front of us. I noticed a leek dish was untouched by the others. I immediately reached for it and ate it.

"Miku, you like leeks?" Len suddenly asked as he munched a slice of a banana dessert. I nodded, noticing how Len vigorously ate the dessert.

"Yeah, Miku-chan, Len likes bananas." Rin suddenly said, as if reading my mind.

"T-then how about you, Rin? What food do you like?" Mikuo-nii nervously asked.

"O-oranges." Rin softly answered.

"I kinda like oranges, too." Mikuo-nii immediately stated. I was dumbfounded.

"Really?!" Rin exclaimed, taking Mikuo-nii's hands in hers with her eyes sparkling. Mikuo-nii had a nosebleed and fainted. Rin immediately took Miku to the living room couch to take care of him.

I was left in the dining room with Len.

Len suddenly clears his throat.

"I kinda like leeks, too." Len said, looking a bit flustered.

Flustered? There's no way that he's flustered. He's a shameless, dangerous guy.

"Really? Well, I hate bananas." I lied, trying to turn him down. He went blank and freezed on the spot. I was feeling a bit sorry and guilty for lying, but then he immediately recovered.

"Then from now on, I... I.. h-h-h-hate bananas." And he shoved his banana dessert away from him, as his eyes began to look watery.

I've never seen such a childish side of him before. Is this really Len?

"Hey, I was just joking. I kinda do like bananas, okay?" I said, feeling really guilty. He was still really silent that it was killing me.

"Len, I'm so-"

Len suddenly pulled me towards him and kissed me. I felt his tongue shoving something in my mouth. It was... banana?!

I pushed Len away hastily, gulping dwn that piece of banana. I looked at Len who was smirking evilly at me.

"Isn't a banana delicious, Miku-chan?~ Wanna taste one again?" He said playfully, taking a piece of banana slice from the banana dessert.

"YOU PERVERT! You kissing thief!" I shouted at him, throwing him a nearby leek. Len just caught it in his hand.

"Oh... You want me to feed you leek instead?"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Hora, Miku-chi, you and Lenny really are perfect for each other, eh?" Rin suddenly said as she stood by the door.

"Rin-chan!" I protested, felling really angry and annoyed at the same time. I'm pretty sure Rin just wanted to get some revenge for what I said.

I sighed and felt arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Hey, hey, don't ever lower your guard, Miku-chan~ or I might eat you. My room's just nearby, you know~"

Oh shit.

**Rin: And that's the end of Chappy 9!**

**Mikuo: I wish I could also kiss Rin but... I also want to preserve her pure self...**

**Rin: I'm not a goddess or a saint, Mikuo. :P But you'll have to wait for the right time, 'kay?**

***Mikuo nods**

**Miku: Len is a perv!**

**Len: Correction. A hot and sexy perv, Miku.**

**Miku: Whatever, you narcissist. :P**

**Len: Yeah, I love you still.**

**Rin: Read and review! :3**

**Mikuo: Love LenxMiku and RinxMikuo!**

**Len and Miku: See you next chapter!**


End file.
